Kim Possible in a Sitch
by kopaka1888
Summary: Drakken finally wins his never-ending battle with Kim Possible in a very humiliating manner.


It was a quiet Sunday morning in Middleton when Kim Possible's communicator went off. It was of course Wade again. Kim picked it up and answered "Morning, Wade." Wade responded "Hey Kim, I just got a hit on a science facility that was just broken into in Australia. The report said the thieves stole an experiment that is under wraps by the Australian government." "So I really don't get any leads do I?" she asked. "Not really. And is it true that Ron is out of the country for a few weeks?" asked Wade. "Yes it is, but I can take care of myself." Kim put down her communicator and put on her mission cloths. She geared up and was on her way.

Wade had arranged a very nice flight to Australia with one of Kim's former "clients" who she did something for and had to pay her back. So today's "Kim helper" was a man by the name of Franz. Kim had helped Franz in the Amazon two years ago. Kim didn't talk much to Franz because she fell asleep on the flight.

When she woke she was at a privately owned airstrip and was then given a ride to the scene of the crime. When Kim arrived she was escorted to the main area of the crime. Clues began to turn up as the signatures of old foes showed up. It was obvious that the robbery was by none other than Shego and Dr. Drakken because of the green energy remnant all over the place. So now all she had to do was find Dr. Drakken's new hideout. She buzzed into Wade and asked "Is there anyway you could find Dr. Drakken's hideout for me?" Wade responded, "Well if I track the satellites and I make sure too…"

"Wade, please just tell me."

"Well I'll give you the coordinates and you just need to find a way to get there," answered Wade. "Thanks Wade, you're the best," she said as she shut off her communicator.

Kim's way of transportation was a local taxi cab. When she arrived she was standing in front of a rocky cave with the Drakken touch. Some black towers and evil looking bats flying around it. Needless to say the cab driver floored after he dropped Kim off. Soon after this incident she began to make her way up to the lair. "This," she thought, "is really becoming routine," as she scaled the walls of the lair up to an air duct which led to the central lab. Sitting on a couch looking at a magazine was none other than Shego minding her own business as Dr. Drakken fiddled with a machine which Kim assumed was the device that he had stolen.

Kim sat for a half an hour in the duct strategizing a way into the lair without making too much noise. She had decided to not worry about it and to go all out. Her first priority she decided was Shego. With that she attacked. Busting the vent of the duct open she went straight for Shego. Shego jumped up and dodged Kim's flying assault. The fight was on as Shego countered an uppercut from Kim and kicked her in the leg. Kim rebounded with a jump attack to Shego's face and tackled her. While their brawl occurred, Drakken was powering up the device he had stolen. With another devastating karate chop from Kim, Shego was knocked to the ground wincing in pain.

With Shego out of the picture it was time to focus on Drakken. She turned around to see Drakken fiddling with the device and he aimed it at her. He smiled and said "Have fun Kim Possible." Drakken pumped the trigger and laughed maniacally as the device did nothing. Kim took this opportunity to assault Drakken while he yelled at the device, but before she got there she was hit by a bolt of green energy and fell to the floor smashing her communicator. When she stood she was again in the sights of the device and this time Shego was at the trigger. She pulled the trigger. Kim had no time to move so she closed her eyes. She thought she was dead, but that thought was thrown out when she heard Shego yelling at Drakken. She screamed "Why do you never steal anything that works, all it made was this stupid bubble." Kim opened her eyes to find that a bubble about the size of herself was in front of her. Kim thought nothing of it. Neither did Shego or Drakken judging by the arguing and the sounds of distress. As they argued Kim frantically tried to put the communicator back together. But as the arguing and Kim's project continued the bubble slowly inched toward Kim. She was completely unaware. As the bubble rolled closer she had came closer to completing the communicator. When she heard movement behind her she jumped up and turned around to be standing face to face with the bubble. She poked it, but when she did it started to suck her in.

As Kim was getting sucked into the bubble Shego and Drakken seem to have forgotten about Kim and were arguing discreetly. Shego was saying, "This is the worst thing we've ever sto… [Kim screams] I stand corrected." Drakken couldn't hold in his excitement and he started to laugh in the most evil manner. He said "Well I hadn't practiced any lines for this moment, but I've got to ask; how is your new home?" Kim struggled and screamed "Let me out Drakken!!!" She pounded on the side of the bubble and it bulged out a little. Drakken laughed again and looked over to Shego who wore the most stunned look on her face. "Why the look Shego, we have defeated Kim Possible?" laughed Drakken. "I just can't believe it" Shego answered. "Well you should and would you please bring her to my trophy room," asked Drakken. Shego looked at him and asked "We have a trophy room?" "We do now, hahaha" he said as he waltzed out of the room. "Well I'm sure Dr. D wouldn't have a problem if I toyed with you a little Kimmy," snickered Shego. Kim pressed her hands against the side of the bubble and screamed "Please, Shego don't." Shego laughed "You actually think I'm going to listen to you? You are nuts." Shego touched the bubble with a pole first to see if it was safe and found it was. "Do you know how cute you look in there? You're like a gerbil in one of those plastic balls. I wonder if you roll like one of them." Kim struggled and yelled "No, please." But it was too late for Shego pushed the bubble and Kim began to roll. "You do look like a gerbil" Shego laughed. When Kim stopped rolling Shego went over to her and picked up the bubble. Kim wriggled violently in her prison, kicking and punching the walls. Shego laughed, "It looks as though there is no escape for you Kimmy." 'It is true' she thought ask she pressed her hands against the walls; 'I'm going to be trapped in her forever.' "So now you and me get to have plenty of free time," laughed Shego.

When Shego got to the new trophy room she placed Kim on a golden pedestal. Now she was literally a trophy. Dr. Drakken came in shortly after with the biggest smile Kim had ever seen. He said "You never answered my question." Kim asked "And what was that?" Drakken retorted "How do you like your new home?" "Let me out!" screamed Kim. Shego got in the conversation by saying "Who woulda thought that our worst enemy could be rendered helpless by a bubble." After an hour of taunting and toying Shego and Drakken walked out of the trophy room and left Kim. Cramped and exhausted Kim thought to herself, 'Am I really stuck in this bubble forever?' To test her query she pulled a small needle out of her pocket and pushed it into the side of the bubble. To her amazement and despair the needle bent. She became so frustrated and embarrassed that she was bested by a bubble she began to thrash wildly trying to break the prison. Much after she found that it was a lost cause. She gave up and went to sleep wondering what torture tomorrow will bring.

To be continued…???


End file.
